1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for wrapping a band once or several times around a stack, or the like, of goods, for example a palletized load, wherein said stack remains stationary relative to the apparatus during the wrapping process, said band being dispensed from a wrapping apparatus which orbits around the stack.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,445 discloses an apparatus of this kind which may be used to wrap plastic film around palletized goods. This apparatus has a horizontal, driven arm which rotates above a pallet, the outer end of which is angled vertically downwards and on the vertical part of which is mounted a film dispensing reel the height of which is adjustable. The film dispensing reel orbits the goods on the pallet and wraps them spirally with strips of film by means of even height adjustment of the arm.
The film dispensing reel and the mechanism located in the vertical part of the arm to provide for the height adjustment of the reel, as set out in U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,445, are so heavy that it is necessary to provide additional supports for the arm. This is a disadvantage since it renders the already laborious construction even more complicated and costly. A further disadvantage lies in the fact that a relatively large amount of space is required to transport the entire reel around the pallet. Furthermore, the apparatus lacks a means of securing the end of the strip of film with the result that manual means are clearly necessary here. Finally, the apparatus is specifically designed to wrap with relatively wide film and is not well suited for use with narrower bands, such as are used for securing purposes, not the least on account of the absence of a possibility for affixing and attaching the ends of the bands.
Devices operable to tie bands are known in the art, per se.